Naruto and Inuyasha Truth or Dare RANDOMNESS!
by SilverWolfAshes
Summary: i deleted it because of some...issues. but i have re-written it and reposting. it is still the same story, but a different format. same author. sorry to everyone that liked the script format.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Inuyasha Truth or Dare RANDOMNESS!

Sorry to tell you that my first version had some..."complications." So, I had to delete it and rewrite it...I hope you'll give this version a chance.

In the Inuyasha world…

"We finally have a lead on Naraku!" inuyasha yelled as he pointed to the sky.

"Inuyasha, guess what!" Shippo yelled, hopping up and down.

"What, you idiot?" inuyasha asked, giving the fox demon an annoyed look.

"I forgot…" Shippo answered, standing still.

"…right." Inuyasha replied, giving Shippo a weird look.

In the Naruto world…

"OMG! Sasuke, you suck." Naruto said, walking up to the emo ninja.

"Shut up, or I'll kiss you again like in the first episode." Sasuke replied, glaring at the orange-clad ninja.

"ew…you have issues." Naruto stated, giving an odd look to the emo.

"Not as many as you, narutard." Sasuke retorted, looking ahead.

All of a sudden the Naruto and Inuyasha characters were in an unknown house. Instead of exploring, they raided the fridge and found a bunch of red bull.

"Okay, I had seven of those things and all I want to do is take a na-BIRDS!" Shikamaru yelled as he started chasing around non-existent birds as everyone else just stared, waiting for their caffeine attack.

"okay, Shikamaru lost it-KITTY!" Sasuke yelled as he started chasing a cat on all fours.

"I don't feel any different!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down.

"youth, a-holes!" Lee shouted, obviously a little out of it from the caffeine.

"Yes, Lee! Protest your youth!" Gai shouted, giving the nice guy pose.

"…." Gaara stayed silent, though he drank several Red Bulls too.

"I must find Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up.

"It's kinda like eating tons of candy!" Shippo yelled, running in circles, tripping, and face-planting the ground.

"…I'm glad I stuck with water…" Kakashi said, mostly to himself.

All of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appears and a girl with brown hair cut slightly above her chin and a black t-shirt with a skull on it and black-knee length shorts steps out.

"I assume you all are wondering why you're here?" she asked, surveying everyone in the room.

Then a cloud of blue-tinted smoke appeared beside her and a girl with black hair two inches past her shoulders in a ponytail wearing a white jacket with a t-shirt and knee-length shorts steps out.

"Of course they are!" she pointed out to the brunette.

"Well excuse me for trying to make a good entrance!" the brunette replied. The two continued their argument until Naruto spoke.

"Uh…what about telling us where we are?" he asked, trying to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh, right, I was explaining something. Wasn't I? hahaha! Anyway, you are at my house! And we're gonna play truth or dare!" the brunette announced, catching everyone else completely off guard.

"…okay, so what are your names?" Kakashi asked, avoiding directly looking them in the eye.

"I'm Ash!" the brunette introduced herself. "And I possess a one-tailed-black and silver wolf demon!" she added, earning a startled look from everyone else.

"My name is Beth." The black haired girl stated. "I possess the two-tailed-blue and white wolf demon." She explained, earning another startled look from everyone.

"Any questions?" Ash asked, giving a sly smile.

"I have a question-" Naruto started.

"Don't question me, betch!" Ash yelled, punching naruto in the face.

"But I have to do my evening training!" Lee protested, hoping to get out of this situation.

"Nobody is going anywhere!" Ash answered, pointing to the green-clad ninja. After the introduction, everyone piled around the computer watching Excel Saga.

"hmph…we'll pick this up later." Ash said, letting them finish the episode.

Well…yes, it's still the same story. Sorry, but i had to put my story in different format. I hope you still like the story…if not, I'm sorry. You can send truths and dares by PM…or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Inuyasha or Dare RANDOMNESS!

*sigh* I'm gonna be honest. This format…it's so dry. It kinda depresses me…I wish there were more options…but if I do that, well…this format is so overused…But, I want to give special thanks to a few people that helped me feel the motivation to write this! Thank you, Chance Uzumaki , InaLaInu, and Soulstealer55! (oh...and there might be a little OOC...sorry)

"Hm. You all still busy?" Ash asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"yeah." Half the room called out, and the other half didn't even hear her.

"…Sesshomaru, Jiraiya, and Choji will be here soon." Beth added. Everyone immediately turned to face them and everything went silent.

Soon after, a cloud of smoke appeared and Sesshomaru, Jiraiya, and Choji stepped out.

"Welcome. You're gonna play truth or dare. Alright?" Ash asked, but it sounded more like an order than a request.

"Naruto! Your dare is to kill Sasuke!" Ash yelled, pointing to the orange-clad ninja.

"What…? How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked, not wanting to tear away from the videogame he was playing.

"Simple. Take a knife, and cut his throat." Ash explained, pantomiming a knife sliding across her neck.

"Yeah. That's it." Beth agreed, throwing a steak knife to Naruto. Naruto started to walk toward Sasuke, who was busy watching some freaky online video.

Sasuke soon heard the footsteps behind him, and turned around only to see Naruto who quickly put the knife to his neck and slid it across. A second later, blood started to flow from the deep gash that was now in Sasuke's throat.

"what the…HOLY CRAP!" Sasuke yelled as he saw the blood. "I'm gonna die! But I thought I was important for the story!" Sasuke yelled, falling and creating a large puddle of crimson on the hardwood floor.

"…yeah. Now get up." Ash said with a dull tone in her voice. A few moments later, life returned to Sasuke's death-glazed eyes as he got off the floor, and put his hand on the deep wound on his neck, only to find that it had stopped bleeding and started healing.

"Yeah. We're gonna need you later, so you can't die now!" Beth almost yelled, giving him a sarcastic look.

"Next...Naruto, you have to train with Lee, Gai, and the pervy sage." Beth informed the blonde, sending him a glare. Naruto looked like he just witnessed a gruesome murder when he finally processed what he just heard.

"…please no…" Naruto muttered as the two green-clad ninjas Jiraiya approached him and dragged him out the door and into the front yard.

"…I think it'll go well." Ash thought out loud, getting an odd look from everyone.

"Hey, somebody go get Gai and Lee real quick. I have a truth for them." Ash stated in a bored tone as Gai and Lee came to the door. "…what is your relationship, exactly?" Ash asked the two odd ninjas.

"Extreme admiration!" Lee stated. "Mutual respect!" Gai shouted, giving the nice guy pose. "And love of all things youthful!" they shouted in unison.

"…okay…" Beth said, with a sweat drop forming.

"Lee! That reminded me, go do one hundred laps around the house!" Gai yelled, pointing to the front door.

"Gladly, Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed, walking to the door.

"Wait! I wanna do laps too!" Ash shouted, getting up to follow Lee.

"Why?" Lee quickly asked, turning to face the brunette.

"My father always tells me I should train…" Ash explained, trailing off and running past the green-clad ninja into the front yard.

"Well, I'm your host for the next…well, however long they're gonna take. Anybody got a problem with it?" Beth asked while eyeing the room.

"…I do-" Naruto started before Beth ran over with a power cord and tied him to Sasuke.

"Anyone else? Next person I'm gonna tie to Gai." Beth stated, glaring around the room as everyone immediately shut up. "So, Choji. You're not allowed to eat junk food for 24 hours. And you must exercise the whole time.

"No. Just no." Choji declined. After hearing the defiance, Beth walked over to Choji holding up the second power cord

"remember what I just said a few seconds ago?" Beth said, glaring and threatening death. At which Choji attempted to do push-ups, but seemed to be failing.

"HEY! We're back!" Ash yelled, entering the room.

"…that was quick." Beth stated, looking at Ash.

"Meh. It's just that we have dares to give out!" Ash pointed out.

"But, we have no more material until next chapter." Beth said matter-of-factly.

"…well, you're just a spoilsport, aren't you?" Ash asked, slightly glaring at the girl. "I guess that's it for this chapter! We love you!" Ash yelled, facing the wall as if someone could hear her.

"…who are you talking to?" Beth asked.

Yup! Sorry it took so long! But I went over the gigabytes on my internet plan and my granpa (who pays for it) took it away…so I had to wait another month to get it back! TT_TT awwww…well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And you can send dares by PM! If you're anonymous, just send your dares in a review! Thank you! Have a nice...life, in general.


End file.
